Whatever Happened?!
by coolkid189
Summary: Hermione had met the guy of her dreams but it is not what she expected… Pls. R/r...
1. Look again...

****

A/n: Thanx for all those who reviewed! Okay, this is my OFFICIAL first fanfic cause the other one got removed. So pls. Help me. I desperately need reviews. Tell me what you think. Read and Review. Besides I'll try to do some individual complementing or whatever you call it at the end of every chapter. Thanx!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Shipping: not sure 

****

Summary: Hermione had met the guy of her dreams but it is not what she expected… 

****

Rating: PG

****

A/n: My first chapter…dedicated to all those who will review **::hint::hint:: **

* * *

"BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!!" the alarm clock went off…

It was a very lovely morning… the sun was shining brightly through the glass of the window…the birds were chirping…there were butterflies and flowers everywhere (a/n: don't take it literally) 

Hermione Granger woke up very excited for this day will be the first day of her last year in Hogwarts… and she had been praying all summer to be the Head Girl…

Her appearance had change over the summer… her bushy hair is now…wavy shoulder length… and her curves are starting to form…

"Where's the mail?!" Hermione asked her mum from the stairs…

"Good Morning to you to…the mail had just arrived, here's your letter…it's heavier than usual…" Mrs. Granger said appearing from the kitchen and handing Hermione the letter.

"Mornin'. Where's Dad?" Hermione said looking around while tearing the letter.

"He has to do some overtime in the office." Her mum said.

"Oh." She replied entering the kitchen with her mum following her.

Mrs. Granger was just about to sip from her coffee when Hermione just started shouting and jumping and hugging her.

"Goodness, Hermione. Good thing I was holding the cup with two hands…" Her mum exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hermione said meekly "It's just that… I was chosen as a Head Girl!" 

"I always knew that…" Mrs. Granger said.

"Mum!" 

"Okay, Okay…I'm happy for you…" her mum said.

"Thanks mum! I love you… You're the best mum ever!" Hermione said and then she hugged her mum.

"And you're the best daughter, a mother could ever ask for."

* * *

"Bye, mum!"

"Bye, Honey! Take Care!" 

"Thanks! I will." Hermione said as she went through Platforms 9 ¾… 

' Now, where are those two… they said they'd meet me here…' Hermione thought just then she saw the familiar red and black hair.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted to them.

"Hi! Do we know you?" Harry said to her.

"Who are you?" Ron asked her, she just gave them a stern look.

"That's Hermione…silly!" Ginny exclaimed to her brother.

Both their jaws dropped…

"Sorry…" Harry said blushing, Ron seemed speechless so he just nodded…

"No, Prob! By the ways, I'm the Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed.

"CooL! I thought so…" Harry said.

"Who's the headboy?" Ron asked finally regaining his composure.

"Dunno… that I'll know later. Now, we have to go our compartment."

"Hermione, you look wonderful!" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Thanks…come on let's go!" 

* * *

"Ms.Granger I need to talk to you…pls. bring your things with you." Prof. McGonagall said as she enters the trio's compartment.

"Yes ma'am." She answered politely.

She followed Prof. McGonagall to the very first compartment.

"This will be the Head's compartment…This is where you'll stay for the rest of the trip. Pls. find the headboy…and inform him of this. Thank you, you may now bring your things inside. That would be all." With that Prof. McGonagall left.

__

' How the heck can I find the Head Boy?' she thought as she went back to Harry's compartment.

"Do you know where I can find the Head Boy?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as she entered the room.

"No, Why?" They said unison.

" Well, I have to find him and tell him something important. And I can't find him." Hermione said with a tone of defeat in her voice.

"Well, look again, Granger." A voice behind her back drawled. That could only be…

* * *

****

A/n: Well, that's it for now, Pls. review…

CaTcHa Later!

xoxo,

coolkid 


	2. Slytherin meets Gryffindor

****

A/n: Thanx for all those who reviewed! Okay, this is my OFFICIAL first fanfic cause the other one got removed. So pls. Help me. I desperately need reviews. Tell me what you think. Read and Review. Besides I'll try to do some individual complementing or whatever you call it at the end of every chapter. Thanx!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Shipping: not sure 

****

Summary: Hermione had met the guy of her dreams but it is not what she expected… 

****

Rating: PG

****

A/n: Okay, this is the second chapter…

To all those who reviewed… This one is for you…

****

Last Time*********************************************************

__

" Well, I have to find him and tell him something important. And I can't find him." Hermione said with a tone of defeat in her voice.

"Well, look again, Granger." A voice behind her back drawled. That could only be…

* * *

…. Malfoy.

"What do you want now, ferret boy?" Ron said sounding annoyed.

"Well, I see Granger here, needs to find someone." Draco said 

"Even if I do, What has it to do with you?" Hermione said, turning around to face him, obviously annoyed.

"Well, Isn't you're off to find the Head Boy?" Malfoy said.

"Duh!" Harry said before Hermione could even reply.

"So your point is?" Hermione said calmly.

"Well, that person you are finding is right in front of you." Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. 

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Why would I be kidding?" Malfoy asked.

"If I found out that you are kidding, I swear to God that I'll hex you that you'll wish you were dead!" Ron said angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasley, you'll get expelled. Besides, I'm not kidding." Malfoy said still calmed from the situation.

"Prove it." Ron challenged.

" Here." He said as he gave Hermione a parchment.

" Ron, he's not kidding. This is the same letter I received a week before except this has Mr. Draco Malfoy not Ms. Hermione Granger. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Hermione said as she hands Ron, the letter.

" Okay, 'Mione. Just tell us if he tries to do something." Ron said suspiciously, looking at Malfoy.

" I will. Come on Malfoy we have to go to the Head's compartment, bring your things with you." She said as she went out of the compartment.

Malfoy just smirked at the rest of the group and snatched the letter from Ron's hand.

"Bastard." Ron muttered under his breath that is loud enough to be heard by Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to face Ron and said.

" Watch your words Weasley, I'll be watching mine." With that he left the compartment leaving the completely clueless Ron.

__

' What's taking Malfoy so long? The room is just 2 compartments away.' Hermione thought. _'Anyway, who needs him? I'll just read 'The Hogwarts History' again.' _

Hermione was busy reading the book she didn't notice that Malfoy entered the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Perfect reading a book. What a surprise!" Malfoy said sarcastically while Hermione looked up.

"Fuck off." Hermione said getting pissed.

"Oh! Little Miss Perfect swore!" Malfoy said with a smirk, mocking Hermione.

" What do you want, ferret boy?" 

" Nothing, Ms. Perfect."

"Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

" Death Eater."

" I'm not, mudblood."

" Snape's pet."

" McGonagall's pet."

" I could go on forever."

" I could if you could." 

" Whatever."

Malfoy was about to say something but he was stopped by a piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

" What was that?" Malfoy asked sounding alarmed.

"Oh my god, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione and Malfoy ran out of their compartment to Harry's.

" What was that?" Ron asked as she and Malfoy went in.

" Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

" We dunno…" Harry said and was cut out by Hermione running out of the compartment. 

" Shit." Malfoy cursed.

" What happened?" Ron asked curiously.

" Weasley, for once and for all why can't it reach your thick skull that Ginny is lost, a girl screamed and that can only be Ginny. Got it? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go with Granger." With that he left, again leaving a shocked Ron and Harry.

*************************************************************************

Hermione found Ginny's unconscious body outside the girl's bathroom. When she was checking her pulse, she heard Malfoy coming.

"What happened?" She heard Malfoy ask behind her back. 

" I dunno, I just found her here." she said as she tried to stop the bleeding from Ginny's forehead.

" Here let me help." Malfoy said, kneeling beside her.

Hermione nodded and watched Malfoy pull out his wand and mutter an incantation Hermione was unfamiliar from. Fortunately, Ginny's wounds began to heal.

"That was only temporary. When we reach Hogwarts remind me to bring her to Madame Promphey. For now she'll have to stay in our compartment."

"Okay." Hermione said weakly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Draco assured Hermione. Hermione merely nodded.

With that Draco, carrying Ginny and Hermione, headed back to the Head's compartment.

*************************************************************************

' Lucky Ginny, being carried by one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. What the heck am I thinking?! I thought Malfoy was hot – eew! God, I must be TIRED! Hermione thought.

Hermione was so tired that she leaned her head on Draco's shoulder. 

She didn't know not even care for she already gone to dreamland.


End file.
